


there's a game in the world (a little bit of cat and mouse)

by craftingdead



Series: tumblr/discord prompts [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, M/M, cory has a gay awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingdead/pseuds/craftingdead
Summary: No bandits attacking, no bounty hunters looking for their heads, no synths sticking them in their artificial town and forcing their twisted views on the group, just...peace.Well, as much peace as these walking shitshows could achieve.





	there's a game in the world (a little bit of cat and mouse)

**Author's Note:**

> 24\. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."  
> (Title from Let's Fall In Love - Mother Mother)

The world was quiet.

No bandits attacking, no bounty hunters looking for their heads, no synths sticking them in their artificial town and forcing their twisted views on the group, just...peace.

Well, as much peace as these walking shitshows could achieve.

Adam was fast asleep, snoozing quietly in a chair off to the side. His hat was pulled low over his head, the leather covering up his face; the feather was floating up and down with his breaths, brushing against his exposed cheek. He was leaned against the chair, one foot crossed over the other, stretched in a position that could _not_ have been comfortable, but it worked for him.

Besides the chair, tail thumping up and down to the sound of Adam’s breathing, was Uni. He was curled up beside it, body stretched out around one of the legs. His paws were tucked underneath his head, and he too was fast asleep.

Occasionally, Uni’s tail would flick up and hit Adam across the side. On those times, he’d shuffle to the side, scraping the chair and the dog along with him. Uni would growl and circle around the chair leg again, regaining his comfortable position and falling back into a deep sleep. They repeated this over and over again. It was entertaining.

Cory watched it all with one, half-lidded eye open. Well, he could watch it with only one eye, since the other was technically a camera, but that wasn’t important. What was important was watching Adam’s feather fall out of his hat and drift down onto the floor beside Uni, who shot out a paw and pulled it under him almost immediately. Cory grinned to himself. _Adam wouldn’t like that._

Besides him, someone snickered.

It was Nick, of course, it would be. Who else could it be? He was sat at the same table as Cory, one arm resting on it with his cheek resting on bloodied knuckles. (An incident helping Adam patch up the house earlier.)

He too looked comfortably drowsy, the bright afternoon sun filtering through the window above him. His face wore the same thought as Cory’s, a small shit-eating grin interrupting the normal salesman-esque one he usually wore.

The beige coat he wore so fondly was slipping off one shoulder, exposing tanned skin with freckles dotting it like constellations. Curly auburn hair (brown? Red? Blondish? Cory could never tell, it changed with the lighting) was curved around his jaw, framing his face and green eyes—he finally took off those _damned_ aviators—and even more freckles spraying across his face.

Honestly, the green eyes surprised him. Cory always thought Nick would’ve had brown, or at least hazel eyes to fit with the rest of the look but no, they were a bright green. It was unsettling, compared to the rest of his warm complexion. They were so sharp next to everything about him, which seemed so...soft, to say the least. Especially underneath the faint sunlight, fuck, in the sunlight, he nearly looked angelic, which was laughable because _Nick? Angelic? Innocent and pure?_ Cory didn’t think so.

He didn’t realize he was staring until the sound of throat-clearing shook Cory from his stupor. Looking at him, in all his angelic glory was Nick, eyebrow raised. “Like what you see?”

Cory reached over and shoved Nick, turning his head away so the latter wouldn’t see the grin that was totally not spreading over his face, fuck you, he didn’t like or appreciate _Nick_ , of all people. The auburn (brunet? Brunette? Blonde? What the fuck was terminology?) collapsed into laughter. “ _Heyheyhey_ hey Cory, get this— _take a picture, it’ll last longer_. Get it? Because part of your face is a camera?”

Nick’s laughter woke up Uni, who immediately proceeded to slam his head on the top of the chair, waking Adam up in the process. Nick nearly fell out of his chair, howling with laughter as Uni immediately started yelling at him for waking him up, and Adam started yelling at Uni for waking him up. Nick was on his feet now, pointing and yelling at Uni for yelling at him and now the three of them were all yelling at each other, their bickering about sleep switching topics every other minute. Cory grinned, watching as Nick leaned back and pouting, his shirt shifting up and exposing a small patch of skin on his stomach. Cory’s own fluttered. He paled.

Fuck.


End file.
